


Alte Liebe

by aislingde



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, spielt in der Vergangenheit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Duncan war auf den Weg zu seiner Zigeunersippe. Sie hatten ihn damals vertrieben, weil ihm prophezeit wurde, daß er niemals heiraten würde und sie glaubten, daß er mit Carmen nur gespielt hatte. Doch dort begenete er einem Vampir





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2001  
> Beta: mein Mann - manchmal muss er ran. Die Feinheiten des Fandoms kennt er nicht, aber bei Rechtschreibung und Grammatik ist er ein As.

**Caracal, Rumänien, 1898**

Duncan war auf den Weg zu seiner Zigeunersippe. Sie hatten ihn damals vertrieben, weil ihm prophezeit wurde, daß er niemals heiraten würde und sie glaubten, daß er mit Carmen nur gespielt hatte. Seitdem hatte er sie nicht mehr besucht, interessierte sich aber immer noch für ihr Wohlergehen. Er bezog immer noch Informationen über sie und wußte normalerweise, wo sie waren und ob es ihnen gut ging. Carmen hatte nie geheiratet. Sie hatte sich zur weisen Frau in dieser Sippe entwickelt und Gerüchte besagten, daß sie die Fähigkeiten eine Hexe besaß. Sie war, wie jeder andere Mensch auch, eine alte Frau geworden.

Vor drei Jahren waren dann die Kalderasch wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Aber vor einigen Wochen hatte Duncan die Information bekommen, daß sie in Rumänien waren. Kurz entschlossen verließ er Amerika und machte sich auf dem Weg, seine Sippe zu besuchen. Es war ein guter Vorwand um Europa mal wieder zu besuchen. Inzwischen waren genug Jahre vergangen, um sich als sein eigener Neffe auszugeben.

Seine erste Station in Rumänien war Bukarest. Dort erfuhr MacLeod, daß die Kaldrasch in Caracal ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatte. Diesen Platz, eine wunderschöne Lichtung im Wald, kannte er aus seinen früheren Wanderungen mit der Sippe. Er kaufte sich ein Pferd und machte sich auf den Weg nach Caracal.

Kurz bevor er in Caracal ankam stutze er. Normalerweise hätte er an diesem Platz von Wachen angehalten werden müssen. Aber es waren keine da. Vorsichtshalber saß er ab, band sein Tier im Wald an und schlich sich zu Fuß an das Lager an.

An der Lichtung angekommen, stellte er erleichtert fest, daß die Kalderasch noch da waren, und daß ihr Lager heil und unversehrt war. Aber es war zu ruhig. Keine spielenden Kinder, keine Frauen, die bei ihrer Hausarbeit sangen und schwatzten, nichts. Noch nicht einmal die Männer waren zu sehen. Er konnte sogar einige Grillen zirpen hören.

Duncan wollte sich nicht heimlich ins Lager stehlen, also ging er zurück zu seinem Pferd und ritt offen auf die Lichtung. Aber nichts tat sich. Niemand kam auf ihn zu, niemand beäugte ihn argwöhnisch, warum er hier auftauchte, niemand fragte ihn warum er hierher kam.

Er lenkte sein Pferd zum nächsten Wagen, saß wieder ab, band das Tier dort an und machte sich auf die Suche nach den Kalderasch. Schließlich hörte er ein leises Gemurmel aus dem größten Wagen. Am liebsten hätte er die Türe aufgemacht und wäre reingegangen. Aber da er nur ein Fremder war, würde er nur einen langsamen und äußerst schmerzhaften Tod erleiden, weil er sich in ihre Angelegenheiten eingemischt hatte.

Obwohl er sehr neugierig war, widerstand er der Versuchung, an der Türe zu lauschen. Statt dessen band er sein Pferd los, ging zur Mitte des Lagers, suchte sich einen bequemen Sitzplatz und wartete.

Seine Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Er mußte etwa zwei Stunden warten, bis die Kalderasch den Wagen verließen. Er wurde sofort von den Männern umringt und mit gezogenen Waffen bedroht. Duncan bekam den Eindruck, daß sie ihn töten würden, obwohl er sich den Regeln entsprechend verhalten hatten.

Die Stimmung war sehr bedrohlich, bis eine alte Frauenstimme darum bat, daß man ihr den Fremden zeigen möge.

Es war Carmen. Sie war gealtert, wirkte aber in keiner Weise gebrechlich. Die Leidenschaft war aus ihrem Blick gewichen. Ruhig und prüfend musterte sie MacLeod.

„du erinnerst mich an einen Mann, den ich vor vielen Jahren gekannt hatte.“

„Das war mein Onkel Duncan MacLeod, er hat mich großgezogen. Er ist vor zwei Jahren gestorben und hat mir sein Tagebuch hinterlassen. Ich war neugierig und wollte wissen, wo er die glücklichsten Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte. Daß ich jetzt euch hier treffe ist für mich ein glücklicher Zufall.“

„Und was ist aus deinem Onkel geworden?“

„Er hat ein einsames Leben geführt und seiner Liebe nachgetrauert. Er hat nie geheiratet.“

Die alte Zigeunerin schaute ihn prüfend an.

„Du bist zu einem falschen Zeitpunkt hier eingetroffen. Wir trauern. Gestern nacht ist die Hoffnung unseres Stammes umgebracht worden. Ich bildete sie zu meiner Nachfolgerin aus. Und jetzt muß ich jemand neues suchen und neu ausbilden. Wir haben den Täter jedoch gefangen und heute das Urteil über ihn gesprochen.“

Es überraschte Duncan, daß sie so lange beraten hatten. Normalerweise gab es nur ein Urteil: den Tod.

„Soviel ich aus dem Tagebuch meines Onkels weiß, gibt es für Mord doch nur ein Urteil.“

„Nicht, wenn es sich um einen Vampir mit einer ungewöhnlichen Lebenslinie handelt. Ich wage nicht, ihn für seine Tat zu töten und so wie er ist, kann ich ihn nicht am Leben lassen. Es könnte für die Zukunft ungeahnte Folgen haben.“

Duncan riß ungläubig die Augen auf.

„Vampire!?! So etwas gibt es doch gar nicht. Das sind doch nur Märchen.“

„Selbst Märchen enthalten einen kleinen Kern mit Wahrheit. Bei den Vampiren ist er sogar ziemlich groß. Sie trinken das Blut von Menschen und töten diese, sie verbrennen in der Sonne, sie haben übermenschliche Kräfte. Sie atmen nicht mehr und haben keine Seele, nur fliegen können sie nicht, dafür verändert sich ihr Gesicht, wenn sie auf der Jagd sind.“

„Das kann ich nicht glauben. Ich habe in meinem Leben schon viel erlebt, aber es gibt keine Dämonen, Geister oder Vampire.“

Carmen schaute Duncan nachsichtig an.

„MacLeod, du bist noch jung und kein Zigeuner. In unserem Leben begegnen wir so vielen seltsamen Wesen, wie ein normaler Mensch in 1.000 Jahren nicht. Wenn du möchtest, dann werde ich dir den Vampir zeigen. Aber anschließend mußt du uns verlassen, denn das, was wir mit ihm machen darf niemand außer uns miterleben.“

„Was für ein Urteil habt ihr über ihn gesprochen, dass es keiner sehen darf.“

„Ich werde ihm seine Seele wiedergeben. Er muß sein restliches Leben mit der Erinnerung an seine Greueltaten leben und diese bereuen. Nur wenn er einen Moment höchster Glückseligkeit erreicht, dann wird er seine Seele verlieren. Er wird alles dransetzen, daß dies niemals passiert. Denn dies wird sein Gewissen nicht mehr zulassen. Das ist die schlimmste Strafe, die es gibt. Bei der Zeremonie darf aber kein Fremder anwesend sein, weil dieser Zauber sonst misslingen könnte.“

Die alte Frau ignorierte Duncans zweifelnde Blicke und führte ihn und zwei Männer zu einem Wagen, der im Sonnenlicht getaucht war. Sie ging die Stufen hoch und stieß die Türe auf. Sonnenlicht flutete in den kleinen Raum.

Ein lauter Schrei ertönte aus dem Wagen. Neugierig schaute Duncan über Carmens Schulter in den Wagen. Was er da sah, schockierte ihn. Es war ein etwa 25-30 jähriger Mann mit dunklen Haaren und fast weißem Teint. In dem Moment, als Duncan ihn anblickte veränderte sich sein Gesicht. Es verzog sich nicht einfach zu einer Grimasse, nein die Knochen schienen sich zu verschieben und bildeten die Grundlage zu einer Dämonenfratze, wie man sie sonst nur in Albträumen sieht. Die Augen veränderten sich nicht. Sie blieben eiskalt und gefühllos. Das Wesen bemühte sich, nicht in die Nähe der Sonnenstrahlen zu kommen und hielt sich die rechte Hand, die leicht rauchte. Er wahr wohl beim öffnen der Türe nicht schnell genug gewesen und die Sonne hatte die Hand angekokelt. Es bleckte die Zähne und wandte sich Carmen zu.

„Ach, die alte Hexe nimmt sich Zeit für mich. Wenn ich herausfinde, mit welchem Zauberspruch du mich gefangen hast und hier festhälst, dann bringe ich dich um. Ich werde ganz genüsslich jeden Tropfen aus deinem Körper saugen, bis du nur noch eine leere Hülle bist und dann mache ich dich zu eine der unseren. Deine Kräfte könnten sehr nützlich sein und du würdest ewig leben.“

„Und meine Seele verlieren. Nein Angelus, dazu wirst du keine Möglichkeit bekommen. Wir kennen deine Kräfte und können uns schützen. Du wirst auch durch keinen Zauber gehalten, sondern nur durch deinen natürlichen Feind, dem Sonnenlicht. Und bei Sonnenuntergang werden wir unsere Strafe über dich verhängen.“

„Ach ihr wollt mich pfählen. Glaubt nicht, ich würde mich nicht wehrlos in mein Schicksal ergeben. Ich werde so viele von euch töten, wie es mir möglich ist.“

„Nein, diese Strafe wäre zu mild für dich. Du bekommst deine Seele zurück. Du wirst ein Vampir bleiben, aber wieder ein Gewissen haben. Du wirst den Rest deines Lebens von Gewissensbissen geplagt werden. Und solltest du jemals wieder einen Moment höchster Glückseligkeit empfinden, dann wirst du deine Seele wieder verlieren.“

Der Vampir ließ nur ein verächtliches Lachen hören, drehte sich um und versuchte die Personen im Eingang zu ignorieren.

Carmen verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Wagen, führte Duncan aber nicht zu seinem Pferd, sondern zu einem anderen Wagen. Dort sah er die Leiche eines jungen Mädchen. Carmen zeigte ihn, wie der Vampir ihr die Kehle zerbissen hatte, um an ihr Blut zu gelangen.

„Wenn du jemals Leichen sehen solltest, die nur ganz kleine Bisswunden haben, dann wirst du wissen, daß es kein Vampir ist. Es gibt genügend Mensche, die einen Mord als Überfall eines Vampirs tarnen wollen. Sehr hungrige und sadistische Vampire zerfetzen den Hals ihres Opfers. Wenn du schon die Wahrheit erfährst, dann sollst du sie auch von Fälschungen unterscheiden können.“

Die alte Frau sah Duncan noch einmal lange prüfend an.

„Und jetzt ist es Zeit für dich zu gehen Duncan MacLeod vom Clan der MacLeod. Ich weiß, daß du derselbe bist, den ich einmal geliebt habe. Ich weiß zwar nicht was du bist, aber ich werde dein Geheimnis bewahren.“

Duncan bekam keine Möglichkeit etwas zu erwidern, denn er wurde von den beiden Zigeunern, die ihn die ganze Zeit begleitet hatten gepackt, zu seinem Pferd gebracht und aus dem Lager eskortiert.

Als er noch einmal zurückblickte sah er, daß Carmen ihm hinterherblickte.


End file.
